Right Out Of Nowhere
by Cybercitizen
Summary: While out shopping with their parents, Elsa decides to be a bit daring. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)


Elsa hated shopping, more than anything. Unlike most girls her age, she wasn't the type to always want to go to the mall and buy new clothes. She knew she had enough clothes already, always liking to wear a casual baby blue jumper wherever she went.

Sadly, Elsa had unfortunately been dragged to the mall, not by her own choice, but by that of her family. Her parents had insisted that they all go out together as a family for once, something they hadn't done in years, since Elsa had recently returned from college.

While Elsa knew this was probably going to be hell for her, she had one thing that was keeping her spirits and that was her adorable little sister Anna. The two were best friends, inseparable for so many years. Being at college had made Elsa miss the cute redhead, and Anna had missed her as well.

Anna, on the other hand, loved shopping. She was the typical girly girl, liking clothes, make-up, music. If there was a stereotype that belonged to a teenage girl, Anna had each and every one of them. It was a part of her that Elsa simply adored.

Even though she was with Anna, Elsa knew she would have preferred being here on a date with a cute girl. There had been a girl on her mind lately, a beautiful brunette named Belle, but Elsa knew such a romance wouldn't work out.

Her's and Anna's parents were extremely homophobic. They still loved Elsa and Anna, but Elsa knew for a fact that any mention of her homosexuality would put her in a bad relationship with her parents. Besides, she was supposed to be the good girl, the one who always studied and such. It was Anna who was the rebellious one.

As they walked with their parents down a rather busy street of the mall, Anna and Elsa found one another holding hands. It was just a simple innocent gesture, Anna always wanting to hold Elsa's hand since she was the one who had always looked out for her.

Relaxed to have Anna at her side, she smiled softly. Out of all the bad things in the world, Anna was the light that brightened those dark places, the brightest star in her sky.

But to the naked eye, them holding hands and the fact that it wasn't very obvious that Elsa and Anna were related (Neither of their parents shared Elsa's blonde hair), made them seem a bit more than just sisters, something their mother was quick to point out.

"Um, girls?" She asked politely. "Could you just link arms instead?" the older woman wondered. "You kinda look like you're lesbians."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa knew it was probably best to just do as her mother said, but the woman had dragged her out on this family outing. This gave Elsa quite a fiendish idea. She looked on hers and Anna's person, soon finding what she needed.

On Elsa's finger, there was a beautiful silver ring with a snowflake etched into it. It was something she had bought a few years earlier, something to remind her how she loved winter even though it was currently the middle of April.

Oh, this was going to be so sweet to do. If their mother was going to think they were lesbians, then Elsa was going to do the gayest thing possible. Suddenly, she stopped Anna and grabbed the ring off from her finger and got down on one knee.

Anna gasped in surprise as Elsa held the ring out in front of her, a crowd gathering around them, so many people watching in awe as the two people who they assumed were a couple were about to become engaged.

"Anna... my love," Elsa said, putting on the corniest, most romantic voice possible. Thanks, Anne Hathaway, the blonde thought. "Will you do the honour... of being my wife?"

Staring in shock, Elsa and Anna's mother felt very faint. As she was supported by her husband, Anna merely laughed. Her sister was such a good girl, why would she do something so bold and very, very mischievous. Anna didn't care.

She was blushing madly, not understanding why she was so happy all of a sudden. Was this... love she was feeling?

Elsa was having a realisation as well. She had just intended this as a little prank, but now, staring up at Anna. Everything seemed to just click for her. Incest was wrong, yes, but that didn't matter right now. To hell with Belle, Anna was Elsa's dream girl.

The moment was made even sweeter, when Anna took the ring from Elsa's hand and slid it onto her own finger, grinning in delight. "Yes, Elsa, of course, I'll be yours."

Just then, Elsa quickly took Anna's hand and the two ran away together, away from their parents calling them back. It was so naughty of them, but neither girl seemed to really care all that much. They were having so much fun playing girlfriends... or were they?

Running away like a couple down the aisle, Anna and Elsa had soon snuck away to the food court of the mall, grabbing a meal from a nearby fast food joint. Was this a date? Probably. Besides, they were old enough now to be on their own.

Sitting down together, Anna was still blushing like a tomato, looking at the ring that was once Elsa's, now perfectly in place on her own little finger. As she chewed a few french fries, she giggled at Elsa, looking at the blonde with adoration.

"You're such a sneak," Anna teased. "I thought you were supposed to be miss goody two shoes."

Elsa sighed. "I am, but I guess I'm just fed up of being a good girl now. I'd rather be your girl." She grinned and booped Anna's nose with her own.

"Okay... we need to talk about that," Anna expressed. "Were you... really just pranking me there with the whole proposal thing? Because... I don't mind if you really did propose to me back there."

Her cheeks growing red as well, Elsa stroked the back of her head. "You know... I really didn't think about it that way but... oh, what the heck, you're better off with me than some asshat with sideburns anyway."

"Okay, then it's settled then," Anna agreed, holding Elsa's hand. "But... won't our parents freak out? You know how they are about lesbians."

"Let 'em freak out," Elsa remarked, smirking. "We can just move out and spend the rest of our lives together... well unless you wanna go to college like me?"

"No thank you!" Anna denied. "I've had enough of school. I'd rather be with you." She then smiled kindly. "I wanna be your wife Elsa."

The blonde smiled. "Then you can be my wife, my beautiful little sister."

Taking Anna's hands, Elsa then kissed the beautiful ring on her sister's finger, smiling softly. Anna then cupped Elsa's cheeks, staring into the blondes beautiful baby blue eyes. This wasn't his things were supposed to have gone, but neither of them cared.

Pulling each other close, the two sisters then shared their very first kiss, short and brief but very welcomed. As Elsa pulled away, she held Anna's hand.

"I liked that," Anna expressed. "May I have some more?"

"You may," Elsa agreed, kissing Anna's lips again, softly and sweetly, neither of them having a care in the world.

Well, aside from how their parents would react, but every relationship has bumps in the road. And the two sisters would gladly be jumping over those bumps together.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Another quite random idea I found! I know some of these are a little short, but sometimes you gotta take goodness in little bits :3

See you next time!


End file.
